


Happy Anniversary

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x5 appreciation day, Fluff, I can write happy stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: This is for 2x5 appreciation day!





	Happy Anniversary

Duo hummed a wordless tune as he wrapped the present he had gotten for Wufei. It was the fifth anniversary of when they had started going out, surprising many who had thought they would never last.

He had found a book that Wufei had been looking for and had bought it without looking at the cost, which later made him wince when he realized just how much he had spent on a book.

He finished wrapping the book as the door to their apartment opened.

“Duo?” Wufei called, “Are you home?”

“In here!” Duo called back.

He smiled at Wufei as the Chinese man entered the room. Wufei looked tired causing Duo to stand and pull him into his arms.

“Long day, love?” Duo asked.

“Mmm.” Wufei muttered as he leaned his head on Duo’s shoulder, “If I have to see another recruit before Monday I will kill someone.”

Duo chuckled and gently rubbed Wufei’s shoulders and back, “Why don’t you take a nice hot bath while I finish dinner? I’ll bring you dinner in bed and we can watch tv and cuddle while we eat.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Wufei agreed leaning up to kiss Duo, “Thank you.”

Duo smiled at him, “Anything for you, love.”

Wufei pulled away and headed for the bathroom while shedding clothes. Duo smiled as he watched Wufei enter the bathroom before he turned and headed for the kitchen.

He already had dinner started so he just had to finish it. Duck Breast with Pomegranate-Citrus Glaze. They’d had it once at a restaurant and they had loved it. Unfortunately the restaurant had been forced to close soon after and they hadn’t been able to find a place that served it. So Duo had spent the time to look up how to make it and had been in the kitchen for most of the day to make sure that it was cooked perfectly. Now he just had to finish up the sides and pour the wine.

Half an hour later Wufei was exiting the bathroom as Duo was entering the bedroom with a tray full of food and two glasses of wine.

“That looks amazing.” Wufei said as he climbed onto the bed and took the tray from Duo, “Thank you.”

“I hope it tastes as amazing as it looks.” Duo said, “Happy anniversary, Wufei.”

“Happy anniversary, Duo.” Wufei smiled as he leaned in to kiss Duo.

“Let’s eat.” Duo said as he grabbed the tv remote and turned on a movie he had gotten just for that night.

They cuddled and ate, and once the movie was over Duo set the tray aside before grabbing the wrapped book. He handed it to Wufei who looked surprised.

“I didn’t get you anything.” Wufei said.

“I don’t need anything as long as I have you.” Duo said, “Open it!”

Wufei slowly peeled away the wrapping before gasping at the book.

“Duo… you didn’t!” Wufei exclaimed, “You shouldn’t have!”

“I did and yes I should have.” Duo said, “You’ve been looking for it for years. I found one and once I saw the condition it was in, I bought it.”

Wufei put the book down, and turned to Duo. He pulled the braided male into a slow kiss that quickly turned into something more.

Later when they lay panting and were covered in sweat Duo pulled out one final gift and presented it to Wufei.

“Duo what?” Wufei asked confused.

Duo smiled at him and opened the small box revealing a small silver ring. Wufei sucked in a breath as he stared at it.

“Chang Wufei.” Duo started, “Will you marry me?”

Wufei stared at him for a long moment before he choked out a, “Yes!”

Duo grinned and slipped the ring onto Wufei’s finger before pulling him down for a kiss.

“You just made me the happiest man alive.” Duo whispered happily.

Wufei smiled at him and proceeded to show him just how happy he was.     


End file.
